Digimon Shippuuden Legend of the RainbowDigimental
by NeoX7
Summary: When an ancient demon awakens again, the only way to stop him is a woman and her partner. But how can they fight when two of the Erabareshi Kodomo are expected to die?
1. Trailer

"This is were Daisuke and V-mon will die." Ayaka said as she looked at the cave.

Fate

Prophecies

_Daisuke and V-mon scream as they are stabbed by a mysterious figure._

The boys end

_Daisuke/V-mon...touste?" Meyame and Y-mon said as they looked the grave._

_"Is everything really all destiny?" Jun questions as she looks out the window._

_Theme song "Lie-lie-lie"_

"Daisuke, stay out of this one." Takeru said.

"Urusei!" Daisuke replied.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launches his drills at the enemy.

"You can't escape your fate." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"Then allow me the pleasure of proving you wrong." Daisuke and Lighdramon said, causing Ayaka and Kudamon to shake their head at their stubbornness.

"Big Crack!" Digmon dives at the enemy with his drill.

Meyame and Y-mon place Ayaka and Kotemons dead bodies against the tree.

Inescapable fate

As Lighdramon jumps, Ayaka and Kudamon slip off Lighdramon.

"Never give up." Daisuke said.

Daisuke and V-mon are stabbed through the chest.

"…_**DAISUKEEEEE/V-MOOOOON!!!**__" Ayaka and Kudamon scream as they watch the Kiseki no Kodomo and the Kiseki no Digimon slowly die._

Digimon Shippuuden Legend of the Rainbow Digimental


	2. Prophecy

I do not own anything

* * *

"_AAAAAGH!" Daisuke and V-mon scream as they are stabbed by a mysterious figure._

"…_**DAISUKEEEEE/V-MOOOOON!**__" Ayaka and Kudamon scream as they watch the Kiseki no Kodomo and the Kiseki no Digimon slowly die._

_A tablet is seen, written "Motomiya Daisuke 1990-2004, V-mon 2001-2004"_

_"Daisuke/V-mon...touste?" Meyame and Y-mon said as they looked the grave._

_"Is everything really all destiny?" Jun questions as she looks out the window._

A woman and her partner wake up, panting from the nightmare.

(The next day, at the park)

It was summer vacation and all of the Erabareshi Kodomo were relaxing in the park, except for two of them.

"Come on Daisuke, is that all you got?" Takeru asked as he threw the ball back to Daisuke.

"If you want a stronger kick, then here it comes." Daisuke said as he kicked his soccer ball at Takeru with all his strength.

"Still not good enough." Takeru said as he caught the ball.

"Just be glad I'm not using my Spinning Kick."

"Guys, can you just finish this. We're gonna be late for the movie." Miyako said.

"Daijoubu, dajoubu, come Chibimon." Daisuke said as his small partner hopped onto his shoulder and the Erabareshi Kodomo headed to the theater.

"So what movie is this again?" Ken asked.

"Legend of the Rainbow Power. It has become really popular in a short time due to the lead actress." Meyame explained.

"And who would that be?" Chibimon asked.

"Her name is Washio Ayaka." Y-mon said.

"Well the movie is about to begin, come on." Iori said as he held his popcorn and the sodas.

(A while later)

"Ike Reppamon!" Ayumi, the character played by Ayaka told her partner.

"Nanairo Shinkuu Kamaitachi (Seven-Colored Vacuum Razor Wind)!" Reppamon said as she launched rainbow colored wind blades, hitting the dark figure and sending him flying away.

"Sugoi…" Daisuke said as he watched intently the movie up until the end. "That movie was awesome, I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Daisuke, calm down." Ken said, trying to make the boy relax.

"Man, I wonder if there are any people like Ayumi out there." Daisuke said.

"It's just a movie Daisuke, don't get your hopes too high." Takeru answered. The Erabareshi Kodomos D-Terminals then started beeping.

"Nani? Gennai what's us too meet up with him at his house." Miyako said as she read the message.

"Well what are we waiting for then. Ikuzo." Daisuke said as they headed to the nearest computer and opened the Digi-Gate.

(Digital World)

"Oi, Gennai, what is it?" Daisuke asked as he entered the house.

"I have a favor to ask you." Gennai said. Daisuke then noticed some people sitting behind him and nearly fainted when he noticed who they were.

"…T-t-t-that's…Ayumi-hime!" Daisuke said as he saw his recently favorite actress.

"Daijoubu, this is weird. What are they doing here Gennai-san?" Hikari asked.

"You know her?" Gennai asked.

"Aah, she's an actress from our world. We had just finished watching her movie when you called." Takeru said.

"Well I want to be brief." Gennai said. "You see, Ayaka-san here is actually a descendant from a Digital Human family."

"Digital Human? Just like you?" Y-mon asked, to which Gennai nodded.

"Aah, and we got a problem here." Gennai started. "Let me start with the beginning. Many years ago, there was an ancient demon in the Digital World known as Morya. Morya was a really powerful that nearly conquered the Digital World, but was stopped by a group of people who used two things to defeat him. The first thing was a sealing power they generated within themselves. The other method is unknown to me."

"So what is the problem?" Ken asked.

"Morya is back. We don't know how, but he's back."

"How did he escape?" Patamon asked.

"Apparently some group of unknown people freed him. And now, the only thing standing in his way is Ayaka-san. So I have a special favor/mission for you Erabareshi Kodomo: protect and escort Ayaka to this location. There is a shrine there which will give Ayaka-san and Kudamon the power to seal Morya." Gennai said as he showed the location to which Ayaka and Kudamon had to be transported to on a map.

"De-de-demons…?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Gennai asked.

"Daisuke-kun and V-mon kind of have a fear of ghosts and demons from the underworld." Hikari explained with a sheepish smile.

"Can't we simply get her to the snow area by opening the gate to that location?" Takeru said, using logic.

"Hai, it would, but Morya placed transportation locators around the whole Digital World except here. He would be able to detect you in a second."

"I see. Well I guess we have no choice. Besides, reaching there should take about two days." Hikari said, calculating the distance between their current location and the snow shrine.

"Ayaka-neechan, will you give me an autograph?" Daisuke asked the woman in front of him who just looked at him in a trance.

"Forgive me for Ayaka-donos. She has been really distracted lately." The man beside Ayaka said. "My name is Okamoto. I'm Ayaka-donos guardian. This here is my partner, Kotemon."

"Hajimemashite Okamoto-niichan, Kotemon." Daisuke said before returning his attention back to Ayaka. "Oi, Ayaka-neechan, you there?"

"Baka!" Meyame said as she hit Daisukes head. "She's not just any random person! Be more respectful."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, but you don't have to hit so hard."

"I wouldn't have hit you at all if you were more mature!" Meyame replied.

"This…voice." Ayaka said as she looked at Daisuke and then at V-mon.

(Flashback)

"_AAAAAGH!" Daisuke and V-mon scream as they are stabbed by a mysterious figure._

"…_**DAISUKEEEEE/V-MOOOOON!**__" Ayaka and Kudamon scream as they watch the Kiseki no Kodomo and the Kiseki no Digimon slowly die._

(End of flashback)

"It's them isn't it Ayaka?" Kudamon said as she looked at her partner.

Ayaka then stood up and walked towards Daisuke along with her partner.

"You…are going to die." Ayaka and Kudamon told Daisuke and V-mon.

"Huh?" Daisuke and V-mon said as they looked at the woman and her Digimon. "Speak a little louder. I can't hear you."

"You…"

"Huh?" Daisuke and V-mon said, still not being able to hear them.

"You are going to be stabbed through the chest and die!" Ayaka and Kudamon said before walking away.

"I'm going to die? Heh, aah, right." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Forgive Ayaka-donos and Kudamons attitude, is that from time to time, they have prediction of the future, but don't worry about it." Okamoto said.

"Predictions huh?" Daisuke said. "So how many times has she been wrong?"

"None. All 100 of her prediction were correct." Okamoto said.

"Then you're right, I have noth…Mate! What do you mean all 100 of her predictions were right?" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"I mean all 100 of her prophecies of who was going to die were right." Okamoto answered.

"But you just said that we have nothing to worry about!"

"And you don't. Now that your destiny is sealed, it's pointless to worry about it. There is nothing you can do to change it." Okamoto said.

"Well, what do you know Daisuke/V-mon, you're going to die." Meyame and Y-mon said with sarcasm while approaching them from behind.

"I'm…so screwed." Daisuke and V-mon thought.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. This story takes place in the summer, in between chapter 19 and 20 of Digimon Shippuuden. Reveiw.


	3. Enemies

I do not ow anything

* * *

As Daisuke and the other traveled over the grassy plains of the Digital World when Ken told them to stop.

"There is somebody waiting for us up front." Ken said.

"Is it an enemy?" Meyame asked.

"Can't tell. But they seem to be waiting for us."

"Minna…where did Daisuke and Lighdramon go?" Takeru asked.

(Meanwhile)

"How long do you think it will take for them to arrive?" R asked.

"Don't now. But this will sure be interesting." G replied.

"Just be sure not to take long. We are to finish this as soon as possible." K said.

"Here comes one." H said.

"Oi, oi, oi. Motomiya Daisuke and Fladramon have arrived." Daisuke said as he and Fladramon landed.

"…To come at us with suck recklessness. Does that mean he is strong?" R asked.

"Either that or he is a baka." K answered.

"Oi, joto mate (wait a second). You guys are human." Fladramon said.

"I wouldn't say human is the right word. Seismic Sledge!" G said as he punched the ground and several rubbles came out and surrounded Daisuke and Fladramon, trapping.

"Fire Darts!" H said as he launched small bits of fire from his hand into the entrance of the cave.

"Breeza Petalo." K said as he launched a tornado from his finger tips, increasing the power of the fire darts, turning them into a blazing inferno.

"Shooting Star/Big Crack/Y-mon Head!" Pegasmon, Digmon and Y-mon said as the first attacked the enemies while Digmon and Y-mon freed Daisuke and Fladramon.

"Damn you Daisuke! Not only do you ignore my warning, you also get your ass handed to you!" Ken said as he grabbed Daisuke by the collar, who replied "Gomen.".

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon said as he launched an attack towards G.

"Mach Impulse!" Holsmon charged at H and R, slashing them.

"So you guys are this bakas nakamas?" K asked.

"Aah. And you are Moryas servants, ne (right)?" Hikari asked.

"That correct."

"Sanctuary Bind!" Pegasmon and Nefetrimon said as they binded K with a golden light.

"Bun Bun Kick!" Y-mon said as she tried to attack K, who dodged her attack and kicked her to the side.

K then pushed Pegasmon and Nefetrimon through the bind, and then broke it somehow and punched and kicked the two.

"These guys are stronger than they look." Takeru said.

"We have to come up with a plan." Ken said. But he couldn't be of any use. Wormmon couldn't shinka since the black gears were back.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon said as he encovered himself in fire and launched himself at R and G, who were fighting with Digmon.

"Y-mon Head!" Y-mon launched herself and at H, and now everyone was in hand to hand combat with an opponent.

"Where are Okamoto, Kotemon, Ayaka-san and Kudamon?" Iori asked.

"They ran up ahead while we fought these guys." Meyame replied.

"Minna, one of them is missing." Daisuke said, noticing K to be gone.

"He must have gone after Ayaka-san and Kudamon. I'll go and see her. Can you take care of this?" Takeru asked the others, who nodded.

But before Takeru and Pegasmon could run off further into the woods, K was sent flying back and hit a tree and out of the woods, came a Strikedramon.

"K!" R, G and H said as they ran over to his side.

"Are we late for the party?" A voice asked.

Everyone the looked up the tree to see Jusai sitting on the branch of the tree.

"Niichan/Jusai-san!" Meyame and Miyako exclaimed, Miyako with hearts in her eyes.

"Jusai-sensei, what are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned.

"Gennai asked me to come give you back up. Don't worry." Jusai replied. "Listen, try to keep a close quarter combact tactic with these guys. And no matter what, don't give them space." Jusai said.

"Diajoubu, you heard it guys, don't give them any space. Ikuzo!" Daisuke said.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon said as his fists became covered by fire and punched his enemys.

"So you're Copy-Cat Jusai and Strikedramon." R said as he looked at Jusai. "Never thought I would meet a legend here."

"Save the comments for later when you and your nakamas aren't getting your ass kicked." Jusai responded.

"K, these guys are getting tougher and tougher." G said, finding it difficult to keep up with the combat of the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Daijoubu, retreat!" K said as they started jumping away from tree to tree.

"Their heading towards Ayaka-san and Kudamon." Jusai said as he started running after them.

"You guys run on ahead. I will eliminate the priests!" K said as he spotted Ayaka and Kudamon, who were being carried by Okamoto and Kotemon.

He then landed and was about to deal a finishing kill on Ayaka and Kudamon, only to be stopped by Jusai, who appeared in front of them and held his wrists.

"Not bad. No wonder they call you a S-rank fighter." K said.

"Trust me when I say I'm not even trying." Jusai replied.

Strikedramon suddenly appeared and in front of K and used "Strike Barrage", launching a series of fire-infused punches and kicks at K, making fly against a far behind tree as the other Erabareshi Kodomo surrounded him.

"I guess I have no option but to retreat for now." K said as he ran away.

"Jusai-sensei, you continue as sugoi as always!" Daisuke said as he looked with admiration in his eyes at Jusai.

"Monodramon, I didn't know you fought so well." V-mon said as he approached the now doshinka Strikedramon.

"I'm Jusais partner, give me some credit." Monodramon said.

"So if you're here, I suppose the others are somewhere in the Digital World too." Takeru said.

"Right. They are trying to hold back the army that inches closer to the snow area." Jusai responded. "But Gennai asked me to come here help you."

"You're…Totsuma Jusai and Monodramon." Kudamon said recognizing the figures. "I see. I never thought these weaklings would know somebody like you."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" V-mon said.

"It means that since we now have him to protect us, you may leave." Ayaka said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was ordered to protect you and that is what I'll do. The fate of this world depends on it." Daisuke answered.

"Daijoubu. Do whatever you want. Just don't get in the way." Ayaka said.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, that's enough, calm down." Jusai and Monodramon said.

"Since we don't have a lot of time, we will continue walking until nightfall and then camp up that mountain." Jusai said as he pointed towards the mountain. "Anyone against it?" Jusai asked, and everyone shook their heads.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The reason why everyone know about Jusai and Monodramon except the Erabareshi Kodomo is because Jusai and Monodramon are more famous in the New Digital World, as you will see later on in the series, and the Erabareshi Kodomo are nearby the New Digital World.


	4. Destiny

I do not own anything.

* * *

It was already night and all the Erabareshi Kodomo had decided to camp on the mountain Jusai showed. To make sure that no enemy would sneak up on them, the Erabareshi Kodomo decided to switch places of who would stay as guard every hour. And now it was Daisukes turn.

"Here."

Okamoto and Kotemon turned to see Daisuke offering them some food.

"We're gonna do a lot of running today, you better eat up." V-mon said.

"Arigato." Okamoto and Kotemon said as they took the food.

"So, about this prophecy thing…" Daisuke started.

"You want to know if there is any way of escaping it." Okamoto finished.

"Kind of."

"So far, ever since all this started, Ayaka-san has been having a lot of visions. Ever since she was a child, people ran away from her, fearing that they would appear in one of her visions. This caused her to grow up alone and not very friendly with others. But now, almost everyone who knows her avoids her." Okamoto said, making Daisuke flashback to his childhood.

(Flashback)

_A four year old Daisuke cried and sobbed as they cursed him and called him names._

"_Demon!"_

"_Die!"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Monster!"_

(End of flashback)

"All the people that Ayaka-san predicted to die were people who died protecting her. I'm sure that if one of them had tried to escape their destiny, Ayaka-san and Kudamon would have died." Kotemon said.

The sun then started rising.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." V-mon said as he and Daisuke stood up and stretched. They then turned around to see Ayaka and Kudamon already awake, behind them.

"…Yo." Daisuke and V-mon said as they waved their hands at them, remembering what Okamoto and Kotemon told him about Ayakas childhood and life.

Ayaka and Kotemon instead just ignored Daisuke and V-mon and walked past them.

"Okamoto, leave." Ayaka said.

"Huh?"

"I'm ordering you to leave."

"Oi, don't you think that is a bit unfair, Okamoto-niichan and Kotemon came all this way just to protect you." V-mon said.

"They won't be any help from here on out, so leave." Kudamon said.

"Forget her childhood, she's just a bitch-ass actress." Daisuke thought.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Okamoto stated, making Ayaka lower her head.

"…If you continue any longer with us, you will die." Ayaka said.

"Even if that's the case, we insist in going." Kotemon said.

"Baka." Kudamon said as she and her partner walked away.

(A while later)

Daisuke and the other Erabareshi Kodomo continued running down the valley with a large river nearby.

"Why again are we choosing this track?" Ayaka asked as Okamoto carried her around her back.

"Our enemies most dangerous attacks are fire-based. By running near a water source, we will have an advantage." Monodramon explained.

"By the way, Okamoto-san, do you now what the other method the people used to seal Morya?" Takeru asked, and the man replied with a head shake.

"Do you know Ayaka?" Pegasmon asked. The woman instead just turned her head around, ignoring him.

"This woman is really starting to piss me off." Daisuke thought.

"Rainbow." Jusai said, making everyone look at him. "The other method they used was a sacred object: the Rainbow Digimental."

"And you know that how?" Hikari asked.

"When the time comes, I'll tell you."

"How come every time we ask something we don't know, they say 'we will tell you later'?" Miyako asked Ken, who shrugged.

"They probably have their reasons." Ken replied.

"Here they come." Monodramon said.

"Who?" Meyame asked.

"The guys we were fighting yesterday." Jusai answered. "Everyone stay in your positions to protect Ayaka-san and Kudamon."

Just as Jusai said that, Daisuke and V-mon started going towards the enemys direction.

"Daisuke, V-mon, where are you two going?" Monodramon asked.

"The guys are that way, ne? So all we have to do is defeat them and then Morya is all that's left." Daisuke said as he and V-mon headed to the battlefield.

"Daisuke, stay out of this one." Takeru said.

"Urusei!" Daisuke replied as he and V-mon turned around prepared to leave.

"Daisuke, I am authorizing you to perform ninjutsu." Jusai said.

"Nani? Are you sure? What will Konoha say about…"

"Konoha won't execute me, relax. I have permission to use ninjutsu and authorize anyone to use it under certain circumstances." Jusai replied.

"Daijoubu, got it." Daisuke said as he and V-mon ran towards the enemies.

"We're going with you." Iori said as he, Armadimon, Miyako and Hawkmon followed Daisuke.

"Daijoubu." Jusai said as he knocked out Ayaka and Kudamon. "Meyame, Y-mon, you take care of Ayaka-san and Kudamon."

"Hai." Meyame and Kudamon as they picked up the two.

(Meanwhile)

"Here they come." R said to G as he looked at the Daisuke, V-mon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Iori and Armadimon. "I will take the Kiseki Kodomo and his partner. You take the other four."

"Eat this!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they brought their fists down to where R was, only to have him dodge it.

"V-mon, Daisuke, wait up." Hawkmon said as they ran after the two, but were stopped by when the ground elevated, blocking their way.

"I will be your opponent." G said from atop the ground.

R then suddenly lifted his leg into the air and drips of water started falling from the tip of his foot.

"Crystal Billow!" R said as a supersolid appeared from the ground and he kicked at Daisukes and V-mons direction, who dodged it by jumping into air, making the supersolid slash the ground before starting to chase them, prompting Daisuke and V-mon to run into the trees.

"Running into the forest to use the trees as shields. Not bad, but still…!" R said as he chased after Daisuke and V-mon by being carried by the supersolid, before launching another wave of supersolid at Daisuke and V-mon, making the dodge it by jumping on top of the trees, from branch to branch.

"This guy's gonna be tough to win." V-mon said.

"The tree tops still won't allow to escape." R said as he launched another wave of supersolids, cutting the tree branch Daisuke and V-mon were on.

"Secashon! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Daisuke said as he put his hands in a cross formation with the index and middle finger of each hand out, making about 100 Daisukes appear by his side.

"Ninjustu, huh? So you're a shinobi too? How fun. Whipping Waves!" R said as he created a whirlpool above his head that launched water tentacles at the Daisuke clones.

(Meanwhile)

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launched his drills at G, who jumped into the air to dodge them.

"Mach Impulse!" Holsmon said as he hit G with his wings, making G fall back to the ground. "Tempest Wing!" Holsmon started spinning as he flew to the ground before hitting G, making the ground crack.

"This isn't a childs play you know." G said, apparently not even feeling the attacks, before his head started cracking.

"Rock?" Miyako said before G stood up and punched and kicked Holsmon and Digmon far away.

"Is this what you call a fight?" G asked as he tried to smash Digmon and Holsmon, who dodged it.

"We're going to need to try harder." Digmon said to Holsmon. "Give me cover!"

Digmon then started running towards G.

"Giga Storm!" G said as he launched a sandstorm out of his mouth, which Digmon dodged to the side.

"Big Crack!" Digmon said as he ram his drill into G, making him fly into the air, before Digmon followed him and continued ramming his drills into G.

"Tempest Wing!" Holsmon said as he came down spinning onto G, tackling him down to the ground.

"This is boring." G said as he stood up as if nothing happened. "If you weaklings want to defeat me, you better do better than that." G said as he easily slammed Holsmon and Digmon away.

"…Daijoubu, that does it. Let's take this guy down." Holsmon said as he stood up.

"How about we combine our attacks?" Digmon asked.

"Sounds like a good plan. Hop on." Holsmon said as Digmon jumped on top of him.

"Mach Crack!" Digmon and Holsmon said as Holsmon used "Mach Impulse" towards G while Digmon used "Big Crack" to penetrate Gs chest with his drill.

"What the…?" G said.

"Just getting started!" Holsmon said as he flew into the sky with Digmon before Digmon jumped off and started falling towards G.

"Big Crack!" Digmon dived at G with his drill.

Digmon then jumped out of the smoke and a ball of rock rolled out of it.

"Sugoi!" G said as he appeared out of the rock, now back to his human form. "You guys got stronger all of a sudden. But I also still have some tricks up my sleeve."

G then tensed his arm as a parasite appeared out of his skin. G then grabbed the parasite, ripped it in two, and drank the parasites blood and started glowing and changing again.

"Nani? He's transforming again?" Digmon said.

(Meanwhile)

"G that baka, he drank all the blood. That blood is flowing with Moryas power, it will destroy his body completely." K said as he looked at the pillar of light.

"The harm is already done. No use worrying about it know, come on." H said.

(Meanwhile)

Meyame just looked back as she saw several fire dragons coming towards her.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon covered his body in flames and rammed himself against the dragons.

"Meyame, Ken, go ahead. The others and I will take care of these guys." Jusai said.

"Hai." Meyame said as she jumped onto the tree top along with Y-mon and continued jumping ahead while Ken and Wormmon ran after them from the ground.

"Takeru, Hikari, Pegasmon, Nefertimon, we're going to need your help." Jusai said.

"Daijoubu." They replied.

(Meanwhile)

"You're pretty quick little pests." G said. "Come on, how about getting serious now." G said as he destroyed the edge of the cliff on which they were fighting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Miyako and Iori screamed as they fell, only to be caught by Holsmon.

"Let's finish this now." Digmon said as he stood on top of one of the flying rubbles.

"Got it. Mach Impulse!" Holsmon said as he tackled a rubble of rock and tackled G with it, making G hit another rubble, sticking him in between the two rocks.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launched his drills at the rock, causing them to explode.

"Tempest Wing!" Holsmon said started spinning. However, he started spinning in the opposite direction, causing G to be sucked towards Holsmon when Digmon appeared behind G.

"Big Crack!" Digmon said as he rammed his drills into Gs head, making a crater in it, revealing his human head.

"Tempest Crack!" Digmon and Holsmon said as Digmon hopped on top of Holsmon and started spinning like a tornado while flying towards G, letting Digmon ram his drill into Gs head, finally killing G.

(Meanwhile)

"This is getting tiresome." Hikari and Nefertimon said.

"But there's something wrong. Why aren't they using their combo attacks?" Takeru said, noticing that only H was attacking while K was a completely still.

"Mate, don't tell me…" Jusai thought as he told Strikedramon to ram himself against K, which he did.

"…So you finally noticed." The puppet K said. "Do you really think we would waste our time with you?"

"Secashon! Meyame, Ken!" Takeru said as they started flying towards the direction, Meyame, Y-mon, Ken and Wormmon had gone.

(Meanwhile)

"There doesn't seem to be anyone following us." Ken said.

"Aah." Y-mon replied.

"Meyame, Y-mon, watch out!" Wormmon said.

Meyame and Y-mon turned to see K, who knocked them out.

"Ayaka-san, Meyame-san!" Ken said as he grabbed both girls while Wormmon grabbed Y-mon.

"Letting your guard down so easily?" Ken turned to see K, who also knocked him out, along with Wormmon.

K then turned to see Ayaka running away.

"Oh no you don't." K said as he chased after the woman.

(Meanwhile)

"Playing hide and seek won't help you win." R said.

"Then how about this? Rasengan!" Daisuke and his clone said with a ball of spiraling chakra in their hands while riding Lighdramon, only to have R make a water dragon to swallow them.

Daisuke and Lighdramon, however, continued moving towards R within the dragon.

"Not bad. But still!" R said as he created water tentacles within the dragon, stabbing Daisuke, his clone and Lighdramon, only for them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"They were all clones?" R said.

He then heard a noise and turned to see Daisuke with a Rasengan in hand while Lighdramon had his "Lightning Blade" ready, and both launched their attacks at R, making half of his body explode.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, just kidding." R said as he turned his body into water.

"Nani?" Daisuke said as Lighdramon continuously tried to electrocute the body of water.

"You won't win this way."

"The same goes for you, you're just running away." Lighdramon said.

"I guess now I can tell you. My objective was to separate you from Jusai and Monodramon." R said.

"Shimata (Shit)!" Daisuke and Lighdramon said as they jumped on top of the trees, following after Jusai, Monodramon and the others.

(Meanwhile)

Ayaka just runned as K chased after her.

"Fire Mask!" Kotemon jumped in between Ayaka and K, only for K to slash Kotemon.

"Now it's your turn." K said as he grabbed Ayaka and stabbed her in the back.

"Now that you're going to die, Morya-sama has nothing to get in his way." K said before retreating.

(A while later)

"Oi, minna, we're here." Daisuke said as he, V-mon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Iori and Armadimon arrived to where Jusai, Monodramon, Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Tailmon, Ken and Wormmon were.

"…Oi, what's up with the sad faces?" V-mon asked.

Daisuke, V-mon, and the others then looked forward and saw the reason. Meyame and Y-mon were placing Ayakas and Kotemons dead bodies against the tree.

"Yamero…it can't be." Daisuke and V-mon said. "Jusai-sensei/Monodramon, how the hell did this happen, weren't you supposed to stay on her guard?"

"Enough."

Daisuke and the others then turned to see Ayaka, standing there along with Kudamon.

"Mate! What's going on? Two Ayakas?" Hikari said as she looked at the dead bodies and at Ayaka and Kudamon.

"Joto mate…" Daisuke said as he approached Ayakas dead body.

He then pulled out her wig, finally realizing what happened.

"Okamoto-niichan." Daisuke said as he looked at the dead body.

"When we split up, Okamoto-san insisted in taking a different route, just to guarantee. I never thought this was what he meant." Takeru said.

"Why didn't you tell them to head back to real world?" V-mon asked.

"Because Okamoto-sans and Kotemon would rather give up their life for Ayaka-san and Kudamon than run away. Telling them to go back would be insulting them. They knew very well that with the fate of the world in risk, this was more important than them." Monodramon replied.

"Okamoto/Kotemon was a baka." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"Nani?" Daisuke and V-mon said, now really about to lose it.

"There is no need to mourn for a baka that chose to die."

"You…and for whom do you think he died for?" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"Urusei! Urusei, urusei, urusei!" Ayaka and Kudamon said before running away into the forest, followed by Daisuke and V-mon while the others just watched in sympathy.

"Okamoto-niichan/Kotemon sacrificed his life for you!" Daisuke and V-mon said. "He threw it away! All for you! And you're not even going to cry for him? ! Are you really that cold hearted? ! Don't you feel anything?" Daisuke and V-mon asked as Ayaka and Kudamon stopped in front of a tree.

"…Urusei…who doesn't feel sorrow…**WHEN SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU DIES? !**" Ayaka and Kudamon shouted as they finally started crying. "I don't have permission to cry. If I did, it would be an insult to all those who sacrificed their lives for me."

"But…why?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"The prediction is an ability used to protect yourself. Your spirit detaches itself from the body, goes into the future when you die, and then shows you the person that must be sacrificed in order to live. That's how it works. Sacrificing others in order to live."

"So…in order for you to live, you have to accept others dying for you?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"If I die, then there will be no one left to seal Morya. That's why I have to live." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"And do you really believe that?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw please.


	5. You make your own destiny

I do not own anything.

* * *

It was night. The group was now paying their respects to Okamoto and Kotemon, whose bodies were buried earlier.

"Daisuke, the others and I shall wait here for the enemy. You and V-mon go ahead and take Ayaka-san and Kudamon to the temple." Jusai said.

"Jusai-san, are you sure? Ayaka-san said that Daisuke-kun and V-mon would…" Hikari started but was interrupted by Jusai.

"That is exactly why Daisuke and V-mon are essential for this mission." Jusai said, knowing that Daisuke and V-mon weren't the Kiseki Kodomo/Digimon for anything.

"Daijoubu, ikuzo Ayaka!" Daisuke said as V-mon shinka to Lighdramon and they, along with Kudamon climbed him and Lighdramon dashed away.

"Iori-san and Miyako said that the guy they were fighting got a boost of energy when he drank some kind of liquid from a creature inside their body." Takeru said.

"So that means that their attacks are given to them by someone else to give them mass power. So if we can exhaust them into wasting all that energy, they will be left defenseless and that will be our chance to finish them." Patamon.

"Hai. So this is what we'll do…" Jusai said.

(A while later)

"Calamity Storm!" R, K, and H had began attacking again, this time in the form of an ominous cloud above the Erabareshi Kodomo, who ran and dodged the lightnings as they hit the ground.

"If we keep it this way, then the plan will work." Hikari said.

Suddenly, the ominous cloud dispersed itself in the air.

"*Pant* *Pant*. K, we need more dark energy, it ran out." H screamed on top of one of the trees.

"Just a second, I'm coming." K said.

"Yamero, you're not."

K turned to see Jusai and Strikedramon behind them.

"Striking Barrage!" Strikedramon launched himself at K, covered in blue flames, and started delivering a barrage of punches and kicks K in non-stop fury at K, and finished by delivering a single attack with both of his fists to Ks chest, sending him flying to the ground.

"K!" R and H said, and were able to see K's dead body once the smoke cleared.

"Oh shimata!" H said.

"Mach Pulse/Big Crack!" Holsmon and Digmon said as they came out of the ground and tackled R and H into high up into the air.

"Bun Bun Kick/Shooting Star/Rosetta Stone!" Y-mon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon attacked R and H with all their strength, sending them both whirling back to the ground, killing them.

"Well what do you know, they aren't so tough after we find their plan." Miyako said as they group started giving each others high-fives and hugs.

"Daisuke/V-mon, the rest is up to you." Jusai and Monodramon thought.

(Meanwhile)

"There it is. The entrance to the temple Ayaka-san." Daisuke said.

"You've been here before?"

"Nope. But I've got the feeling that is our cave." Daisuke replied.

"You know you can't escape your fate." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"Then allow me the pleasure of proving you wrong." Daisuke and Lighdramon said, causing Ayaka and Kudamon to shake their heads at their stubbornness.

"You're going to defeat Morya and then we can forget all that destiny crap." Lighdramon said as he started jumping and leaping down the cliff towards the entrance of the temple.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and several armored statues came out of the ground.

"What are these things?" Daisuke asked.

"They're Morya's ghost army." Kudamon answered. "That means we're close to Morya."

"Hang on!" Lighdramon said as he dodged one of the ghost's attack and jumped above him. However, as Lighdramon jumps, Ayaka and Kudamon slip off Lighdramon

"…Will I be saved again? If I die here now, then Daisuke/V-mon and all the others won't have to worry about dying yet." Ayaka and Kudamon thought as they saw themselves approaching the river down below.

But before they could hit, Daisuke and V-mon wrapped their arms around the girls and let shielded Ayaka and Kudamon from the fall with their backs.

A soaked Daisuke and V-mon then carried Ayaka and Kudamon to the shore and placed them against a tree.

"Man…that fall crooked my whole back…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they tried stretch to make the pain go away, but only made the pain worse.

"You shouldn't have saved me." Ayaka and Kudamon said. "If you'd let me die, then you wouldn't have to worry about dying until the end of the world."

"…Aah…maybe so." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke took off his goggles and ran his fingers through his soaked hair and started shaking his head so that his hairstyle would return to normal, making Ayaka blush from how handsome he looked, before putting the goggles back on. "But I'm not going to die." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke placed his goggles back on.

"That's impossible!" Ayaka and Kudamon replied.

"Yamero, it isn't!"

"Then that means I'll di…"

"I won't let anyone die!" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"One of us has too."

"Says who? There is a billion of possibilities of what could happen." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Don't make me repeat myself! You can't chang…" Ayaka and Kudamon started but were interrupted.

"I'll protect you!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they got close to Ayaka and Kudamon, who blushed before turning around.

"You won't make it…"

"Believe in me."

"Why? Why am I so nervous just to meet his face?" Ayaka and Kudamon thought.

"I promise you. I will survive…and so will you." Daisuke and V-mon said, making Ayaka and Kudamon turn around to see they were down on one knee, waiting for them to climb on.

"…Daisuke/V-mon…do you promise?" Ayaka and Kudamon asked.

"Aah, it's the promise of a lifetime. And we never go back on our word, that's our nindoo…ne V-mon?" Daisuke said.

"It sure is." V-mon replied.

(A while later)

"We're back!" Daisuke and Lighdramon said as they appeared from above.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Daisuke said as he crossed put his index and middle fingers of both hands in a cross formation, making several Daisukes appear.

Some of the Daisuke clones then transformed into V-mons, and started tackling the ghost soldiers of the cliff. Lighdramon then landed in front of the entrance of the temple before do shinka back to V-mon.

"Daisuke/V-mon…" Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"Go, we don't have much…" Daisuke and V-mon were cut off when both of them were stabbed through the chest, making Ayaka and Kudamon gasp, only for Daisuke and V-mon to disappear in a puff of smoke, meaning they were clones.

An army of Daisukes and V-mon then tackled the army ghost soldiers, shoving most of them off the side and into the river down below.

"What're you doing sitting down? ! Hurry up and go!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"You should really make the real you more distinguishable, we thought you were dead!" Ayaka replied.

"Are you kidding me? ! Do we LOOK like we have time for that? ! And even if we did, then the enemy would know which one of us are the real ones." Daisuke replied.

"Daijoubu then, do whatever you want!" Ayaka said as she and Kudamon ran inside the entrance of the cave, hiding the fact of how relieved they were that Daisuke and V-mon were still alive.

As Ayaka and Kudamon ran down the cave, visions of Daisuke's and V-mon's deaths started appearing before their eyes.

"Wait…" Ayaka said. "This is where Daisuke and V-mon will die." Ayaka said as she looked around the cave.

Still, not having any time to waste, the priests/actresses continued running down the cave until they arrived at some kind of underground catwalk made of rock with magma surrounding it.

"Welcome…Ayaka, Kudamon." A man with long black hair and a beard who was in the middle of the catwalk said. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember that day? The day your kousan died to seal me and save you and the world?"

"Every day we've prepared for this moment. We've mastered the…"

"Sealing technique. But do you really believe that that is all it takes to defeat me? Without the Rainbow Digimental, you won't be able to get anywhere near me." The Morya said. "But I won't kill you."

"Why not? If you eliminate us now, then you won't have to worry about being sealed." Kudamon asked.

"Because if you do…then you may lose the chance of having your dear kousan back." Morya said.

"Nani?" Ayaka said.

"I can bring your kousan back."

"…Yamero…that's a lie!" Ayaka said as she got ready to start the sealing.

"You still don't get it after all these years. Only the real owner of the Rainbow Digimental can summon it with nothing but will. You'd have to sacrifice a life to summon the Digimental. For you to summon an ability, you'd have to sacrifice a life. That bell you carry…" Morya said pointing at the bell Ayaka carried in her pocket. "is the only thing that protects you from me. Your kousan sealed your powers within that bell, so I would never be able to touch you. But since I took over this man's body, I now can."

"Hatsu, Jin, Kai!" Ayaka said making some strange hand formations.

Suddenly four glowing spheres appeared around Ayaka and Kudamon, and a barrier of light surrounded them.

"Min, Shin, Ganas, Reppyo, Shouzen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Shou!" Ayaka continued the sealing technique. "Fu, Sai, Dan, Giga, Raku! Bagi!"

"You don't anything about me, do you?" Morya asked. "While I'm in this body, you can't seal me! And this barrier also won't work."

The man then had his chest opened and a dragon of dark energy came out of him.

"You can't seal me as weak as you are now!" Morya said.

(Meanwhile)

"Secashon, there's no end to these things." V-mon said.

"Dramon Killer/Grace Cross Freezer!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon said as they attacked the ghost army.

"Gomen we're late, so how are thing going?" Taichi asked.

"Better know that you're here. Take care of these guys. We'll go see how Ayaka and Kudamon are doing." Daisuke said, leaving the ghost army to the older Erabareshi Kodomo.

Daisuke and V-mon ran down the cave until they arrived at where Ayaka and Kudamon where.

"Ayaka/Kudamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said from afar.

"What's wrong? Oh, I get it you're tired." Daisuke and V-mon said as they started walking towards the girls.

"Daisuke/V-mon, gomenasai…" Ayaka and Kudamon said as Ayaka took out her bell and threw it to Daisuke.

Morya then swallowed Ayaka and Kudamon from beneath.

"Ayaka/Kudamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they started running towards Morya. "Ayaka/Kudamon!"

"That boy…" Morya said while looking at Daisuke.

(Flashback)

"_Who are you?" Morya asked the boy who held the Rainbow Digimental._

"_Motomiya Daime." The boy replied._

(End of flashback)

(Inside Morya)

"You gave the only thing that could protect you. So now you are defensless." Morya said. "Are you finally giving up? All you have to do is sacrifice those boys and then you'll have the Rainbow Digimental to defeat me."

"Yamero. I won't sacrifice Daisuke/V-mon." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

"I remember now. The day Kousan died to protect me. To seal you. The reason she gave me that charm…" Ayaka said as tears started flowing down her face.

(Flashback)

"_Miroku-sama, is she the one?" A man asked._

"_Aah, she's the one we've been waiting for. Although I hope the day she will have to use that power will never come." Miroku, Ayaka's kousan, said._

(End of flashback)

"The reason she gave me the charm…was to repress my true power." Ayaka said as she and Kudamon started glowing. "I was born with the power to destroy you Morya; but to do so; Kudamon and I would have to sacrifice ourselves. If I unleash my power now, then all three of us will be destroyed."

"Daisuke/V-mon, it's up to you guys now to defend the Digital World since I can't. This is my destiny." Ayaka and Kudamon said as tears started welling up, knowing it was their end.

(Flashback)

"_I promise you. I will survive…and so will you." Daisuke and V-mon said, making Ayaka and Kudamon turn around to see they were down on one knee, waiting for them to climb on._

"…_Daisuke/V-mon…do you promise?" Ayaka and Kudamon asked._

"_Aah, it's the promise of a lifetime. And we never go back on our word, that's our nindoo…ne V-mon?" Daisuke said._

"_It sure is." V-mon replied._

(End of flashback)

"You're such a liar." Ayaka and Kudamon said as their tears started to flow down their face. "This is it Morya. We'll both be wiped out from this planet."

"Not a chance!" Daisuke and Fladramon said as they grabbed Ayaka and Kudamon and jumped outside of Morya.

"So many people sacrificed their lives for you two to live! There is not a chance we'll let their sacrifices be in vane!" Daisuke and Fladramon said as Daisuke's chest started glowing.

"But it won't work! We already used the Sealing Technique. Only in the next 24 hours will we be able to use it again." Ayaka said.

The Rainbow Digimental then appeared from inside the magma and flew to Daisuke's hand.

"…Morya said you have to sacrifice a life to activate your time-travel ability, ne?" Daisuke said, to which Ayaka nodded. "Daijoubu then!" Daisuke said as he gave the bell back to Ayaka.

Daisuke started running towards Morya and Morya lunged one of his tentacles at Daisuke, impaling him.

"**DAISUKE!**" Ayaka screamed.

"…You…can go back in time now…" Daisuke said as he threw the Rainbow Digimental to Ayaka. "And you can change destiny."

"So many people sacrificed their lives for you two to live! There is not a chance we'll let their sacrifices be in vane!" Daisuke and Fladramon said as Daisuke's chest started glowing.

Ayaka and Kudamon then looked around and saw they were already back in the past.

"Daisuke/Fladramon!" Ayaka and Kudamon said.'

"We refuse to let you die!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke…you're a genius." Ayaka said as she and Kudamon started concentrating their energies on the Digimental. "Here, the Rainbow Digimental."

"Got it. Ready V-mon?" Daisuke asked his now rookie partner, who nodded.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Jinsei no Niji (Rainbow of Life) Rainbowdramon!"

Daisuke, Ayaka and Kudamon just looked at V-mon's new form. He was red humanoid dragon with angel wings that shined with the colors of the rainbow. Rainbowdramon then used "Rainbow Cutter" flew towards Morya and slashed him with his wings.

"We…" Daisuke and Rainbowdramon said as Rainbowdramon flew at Morya a thousand times, slashing him with his wings. "don't wanna lose anymore nakamas! You don't need to accept destiny if you don't want to! Show to the world how you really feel!"

***ROAR***

Morya roared in pain as Rainbowdramon flew above him.

"Take this! Mine, Daisuke's, Kudamon's and Ayaka's **Choo Nanairo no Ken (Super Seven-Colored Fist)!**" Rainbowdramon said as small rainbow dust appeared in his hand. Rainbowdramon then closed his fist and the dust spread in his hand, which started glowing in seven colors. Rainbowdramon then flew downwards with all his might and punched Morya with his "Nanairo no Ken (Rainbow Fist)", destroying Morya.

"See! We told you we would change your destiny!" Daisuke and Rainbowdramon told Ayaka and Kudamon, who smiled.

* * *

Finally I finished. Thank God. Yes, I know the story is confusing, sorry. Well, hope you liked it.


	6. Credits and Epilogue

I do not own anything.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie  
Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie (x7))_**

**_She says Good-bye  
Yokan ha shiteta yo daitai  
in the twilight_**

**_I say Good-bye  
Naki koto nan ka ha NANSENSU  
GAKI ja nai_**

**_kimi ga naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita)  
Lie Lie Lie  
boku ha shitta (shitta)  
aida no koida no kankei nai_**

**_She says Good-bye  
wakare mo e ni naru AKUTORESU  
in my eyes_**

**_I say Good-bye  
tame ikuderu hodo kirei na  
in the moonlight_**

**_sara ni naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita)  
Lie Lie Lie  
dakara itta (itta)  
nikui kedo mendou ku sai BAIBAI_**

**_Adios mi amore  
Never mind ii Vibes  
Kyuomo EDEN no machi ni kuridashite One dive  
Kudara nai tokoshie no Midnight  
My life itsuka ha My wife  
doboketa yume no tanoshishida na zangai  
Awai Amai oretachi no Archives  
imi nante nai wake nante nai_**

**_Oh nanka tari nai nanka tari nai kimi ga mou inai  
Oh yappa tari nai yappa tari nai kimi ga mou inai  
kanari naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita)  
Cry Cry Cry  
Boku ha naita (naita)  
Honto ha kimi shika inai inai inai_**

**_Oh tada naita (naita) naita (naita) naita (naita)  
Cry Cry Cry  
Boku ha Liar (Liar)_**

**_Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie_**

**_(Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie  
Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie (x4))  
Lie Lie Lie..._**

**_(Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie  
Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie (x2))  
Lie Lie Lie..._**

**_(Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie  
Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie (x2))  
Lie Lie Lie..._**

**_(Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie  
Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie (x2))  
Lie Lie Lie..._**

The Erabareshi Kodomo watched from afar as the new volcano Daisuke and V-mon made erupted. The ghost army had been destroyed thanks to that volcano that erupted the moment they defeated Morya.

"Well, let's be happy things ended this way." Jusai said.

"So they made a new volcano?" Sora said with a smile.

"That's what you get for letting Daisuke and V-mon solve the problem." Taichi said.

"They always have to show off, don't they?" Hawkmon said with a sigh.

Daisuke and V-mon then appeared, carrying Ayaka and Kudamon bridal style.

"You can put me down." Ayaka and Kudamon said.

Daisuke and V-mon complied and as soon as the girls were on the floor, they went to see the volcano.

"Well, I guess that is the end of your family's line of priests." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Yamero. While inside of Morya, I realized he was created from the hearts of evil people. There needs to be another priest in case there is a second or third Morya." Ayaka and Kudamon said. "And both will have to be really careful in case they run into a goggle-head/blue dragon. Never again will I blame destiny or luck on such things. Being a priest is my obligation. Don't you think Daisuke/V-mon?" Ayaka and Kudamon asked the boys, who just smiled.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then walked up to Daisuke and V-mon, who smiled at Ayaka and Kudamon.

"My powers need to be passed on to the next priest. So, what do you say Daisuke/V-mon? Will you help me out?" Ayaka and Kudamon asked, making everyone, with and exception of Daisuke and V-mon, go wide-eyed.

"Aah! You can count on me!" Daisuke and V-mon, not knowing what Ayaka and Kudamon really meant, said.

**END**

(Motomiya household)

Inside Daime's room there was a beeping noise coming from a D-Terminal. And inside the D-Terminal, you could see the Rainbow Digimental.

* * *

Finally I'm done. Can anyone guess why Daime had the Rainbow Digimental?


End file.
